Well, it could be worse
by OtakuWhovian1224
Summary: I've had a lot of strange things happen to me in my life but in all my years, nothing as absurd as this. Stupid party. Stupid Truth. I fully blame you for this Sally.
1. Chapter 1

**Yello! **

**Me: Story time!**

**Winry: Yeah, yeah. Just get on with it.**

**Me: Yes maam! Onto the story!**

Chapter 1: I have to go through this _again!?_

Whoever said parties were fun should be stabbed. Repeatedly. With a very very sharp knife.

Considering that I _died _at this one. There's so many things I wanted to do with my life. Get a job, have a kid maybe. But no. All that was ruined just because Sally said I had to go. Man I should have resisted those damn puppy eyes. At least I would have still been alive.

I bet you're confused, huh? Ah well. You'll figure it out eventually.

My name was Daniel Burks. Not an important name. Nor a pretty name at that. At least it had been normal. In this world, my name is Arinae Seiya. What kind of messed up name is that?

Not that anything in this world was normal anyway. But still, I guess I looked alright in the physical department. I had bright orange hair that went down to my shoulders. Yes, ORANGE hair. Not light red hair, or a failed attempt at red hair dye. _Actual orange hair_. Need any more proof this world is whack-o?

Moving on from the hair, I had black eyes. Nothing extraordinary about them. They weren't windows to my soul, nor did they sparkle in the sunlight, or any of that crap. Simple, dark black eyes. You can pretty much imagine for yourself what the rest of me looked like. If you hadn't gotten the message before, I was obviously a girl.

I'm not going to go into details about my body, seeing as I didn't have much of a womanly figure in the first place. Huh. I guess that trait followed me onto this side of the gate. Hmm? What gate? Hold your damn horse already! Jeez, I'll tell you when I'm ready! Brats.

Finally last, but not least, I have a psychotic male voice in my head that basically tells me everything to do in this goddamn world.

Alright! Now that introductions are over, we can get to the story! I guess I should at least tell you how I got here if you were able to sit through all my ranting.

**~Flashback~**

"Daniel-chan!" I heard Sally call. I looked over my shoulder, only to see my otaku friend running to me at full speed, her hair flailing about in the loose braid, the glasses nearly slipping off her nose to the floor. I sighed at her antics but slowed down my pace so she could catch up. She finally reached me, panting and in a disheveled mess.

She looked up at me with her contagious grin and I couldn't help but smile as well. "I've been trying to get your attention the entire day!" She said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Sal, you do know we have different classes right?" I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Of course I know that silly! I meant at lunch time."

"Ah, well sorry. I didn't notice."

"No harm, no harm," she waved her hand as if dismissing the thought.

"Well….what is it you wanted me for?" I asked. She blushed and started to push her index fingers together in front of her,looking like a certain shy Hyuuga.

"Umm…I was just asking if…umm…_willyoupleasecomewithmetothepartyonSaturday?_" She rushed. I was very used to this behaviour by now so I managed to understand what she was asking me. My jaw dropped.

"What!? Are you out of your mind Sal?" I asked as we paused at the stoplight. "You do know that party is for _seniors _right?!" I cried, whacking her on the head.

"Yes…I know...but I lost a bet with Krissy and now it's either that, or kiss Robert," She and I both instantly shuddered at the mention of Robert, the image of the snobby, fat blond coming to mind.

"Sal! We're fourteen! Let me repeat the words _senior party. _Plus why do I have to go?!" I asked exasperatedly. She was about to answer when the signal for pedestrian crossing came on. "Hold on."

We both walked across the road briskly, looking up and down the street just in case. When we got to the other side she continued. "My parents will only allow me to go if they know you're going! You are my best friend of course." Valid reason. "So please?"

I sighed and was about to say 'no' when she gave me her personal Sally puppy dog pout. Darn it! This was her infamous look that could bring down any opponent to her side, and sadly this was a level five, the highest and cutest pout. I gritted my fists and attempted to resist but my resolve faded and I yielded to her evil ways.

"Fine," I grumbled.

"Yay!" She latched onto my arm like a child and I didn't even bother to try to remove her.

"The things I do for you…" I muttered and sighed. She only gave me another grin.

The days passed quickly after that. I swear, the only reason my parents had even allowed me to go to the party was because I had convinced them that Sally's parents allowed _her _to go. It was the same situation for Sally with her parents.

Clothes? Meh. Not much of an issue. I didn't really care what others thought of my looks. The same could not be said for Sal. The minute she saw me at her door step in my jeans, tank top and hoodie, she dragged me inside and began to ambush me with pink, sparkly things. I managed to escape her hold with a blue mini dress that reached my thighs and a pair of black tights. I still think it's too sparkly.

The party? In one word: Chaos. Music boomed so loud you could hear it from a mile away. Sweaty bodies danced everywhere or stumbled drunkenly across the floor. Some people actually passed out. The few sober people, (including myself) were pushed around or forced to go outside on the backyard lawn. I guess the party on the lawn wasn't that bad. Inside the house was mainly for the reckless, hormonal teenagers. Outside here was a much more humble gathering. Though it was still a party so things were still hyped.

I leaned up against a tree, my hands itching to stick themselves into my non existent pockets. I closed my eyes, trying to drown out the noise when a body slammed into mine. My eyes snapped open to tell off the person but I visibly relaxed when I noticed it was just Sally.

"Hey Danny!" She smiled and I tensed again. Her breath smelt…off. I also noticed how her cheeks were flushed.

"Sal…" I started cautiously. "Sal, _what did you do_?"

"Do? *hic* I di'nt do noting!" She tried to make a sensible sentence. I stared at the cup in her hand.

"Sally what's that?" I asked.

"Oh, just some punch," she grinned madly. I snatched the cup away from her and looked inside. The red liquid sloshed inside lazily. My eyes narrowed in suspicion and I brought the cup up to my nose. Yup, there was a faint underlying smell of alcohol.

"Sally, how many cups of this did you have?" I asked. There wasn't that much alcohol in this to get anyone drunk. She should have still been sober if she only had this cup.

"Two? Four? I thhink I lossth count at six," she slurred. I sighed. It technically wasn't her fault I guess. She didn't know it was spiked. I looked around in disgust before checking my wristwatch. Hmm, it was a little after ten. That was late enough for me.

"Sal? I think its time to get back home," I started to lead her away from the house, shuffling through the crowd.

"Whaaat?" She argued. "But we jush got heree!"

I patted her back. "Yeah yeah, let's just go."

She pouted but seemed to accept this and just grinned. "Fine! Race you there!"

She started running off ahead of me and I had to sprint to keep up. What? How could she run so straight for an intoxicated person? Not fair!

"Sally! Wait up!" I shouted. A pang of worry shot through me when we approached the side walk and she still didn't stop. My eyes widened when she ran across the road.

Right into the path of an incoming truck.

It was like time slowed down. I put on a burst of speed I didn't even know I was capable of. There was a piercing scream, though I don't know who did it. It might have been me. All I knew was the agonizing pain that ripped through me as I pushed her out of the way.

'_No more parties. Ever,'_ I thought as the taste of metal filled my mouth. Then blackness.

…..

I didn't know what I thought would happen to me when I died. I guess I thought it would be just dark for a while then I'd go to heaven or something. Well considering that I was a Christian. It was definitely dark alright. My body felt squished, there was hardly enough space around me for comfort. It felt like walls were on both sides of me, pushing and twisting me to go where they wanted me to. It was NOT a nice feeling. The squishing feeling continued until I could swear I saw light at the end of wherever I was going. Huh. Was that 'the light at the end of the tunnel'? Never thought that was real.

The darkness I had been residing in was suddenly broken and light invaded my senses. I was terrified and confused at all the same time as new sounds and smells overwhelmed me. So I did what any newborn would do. I cried.

I wailed and thrashed and gagged. While I did this I questioned myself as to why I couldn't stop. I suppose this new body's instincts just took over.

I could feel a cloth wrap around me but I couldn't see anything. Everything was just a big colorful blur and while I could hear, I think the no seeing thing is what frightened me the most. Hands wrapped me and lifted me and quite frankly, invaded my personal space. Soon enough I tired myself out with all my bawling and before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

The days after that were filled with mind numbing boredom. The feeling of helplessness I had would not leave me, as I had come from being an independent teenager to a weeping, tiny infant. I wasn't mobile, nor could I speak. All I could do was sleep, wake up, get pampered, then back to sleep. My sight didn't fully develop until I was six months of age and that was when I started to realize exactly where I was. That was also around the time when my vocal chords were formed enough to start speaking. Not that I did anyway. I picked up on the language easily enough, after all it's hard not to when that's all everyone's speaking. Some part of me acknowledged it was Japanese as I remembered some phrases from back in my old world.

My mom was a pretty lady. She had long black hair that reached her waist and large brown eyes. She was almost angelic in a way, her body small and thin. She walked with grace and would often chastise my father when he acted up. Dad was a force to be reckoned with. He had short, curly red hair and kind green eyes. He was very well built, and had a laugh that could brighten the entire room. He was absolutely delighted when 'dada' was the first word out of my mouth. Mom was annoyed though, as he kept teasing her about it.

My suspicions of where I was only grew when I got a glimpse of the outside world. Dad had carried me around town and I could see a small amount of people walking around with metal arms or legs. I didn't want to believe it though, as I was too stubborn too. My fears were confirmed though one day when I saw one of my dad's friends fix a broken radio. There was a quick drawing of a circle, a clapping sound, and then a blue light. The radio was instantly fixed. I could deny it no further. I was in the Fullmetal Alchemist world.

Oh crap.

Me: And that's it! Like it? Love it? Whatevs, review!


	2. Chapter 2

Yello!

Me: Hello again my sweets! Here's the next chapter!

**A/N: EVERYONE READ THIS! I did not think of, nor do I own the idea of Absolute Choice. All respects go to the owners of 'My mental choices are completely interfering with my School Romance Comedy'. All I did was get the idea from them for this story. I repeat, I DID NOT make it up.**

Now that that's over with, ONTO THE CHAPTER!

Chapter 2

Boredom. Complete, utter _boredom._

That's a full summary of my time spent as a toddler. At one year of age, there was nothing much for me to actually do. Most times I would just sleep in my cradle, stare out the window, or try to attract attention from my parents. From all this, I have gained a newfound understanding for babies. No wonder they screamed and wailed so much; if that's what it takes to get noticed, I'd do it in a split second! Sadly, I was too nice to actually do that to my parents.

I guess you could say I was relatively quiet for a baby. I didn't scream randomly in the night or gush tears if I was hungry. Ah, that brings me to my next topic. Food. I found it incredibly difficult to put up with eating gooey mush, or drinking milk all day. I wanted something solid dammit! This teething thing was taking waaayy to long. I only had about two- wait… there's something back there- three teeth!

My hands often twitched to do something productive. Something! Anything! Ican'ttakethisanymore_!_

'_**Having trouble there?'**_

I paused in my mental rant at the voice. Looking around, I narrowed my eyes when I found no one in the room but mom. It was clear she hadn't spoken though. The voice that had was much deeper, powerful, and more… mysterious if that was the word.

'_**Powerful eh? I never knew'**_

Yup, it definitely wasn't mom. Her lips hadn't moved. But if not her, who was speaking?

'_**For a fifteen year old girl, you're not really smart.'**_

The heck? Was the voice…in my mind?

'_**I don't know, what do you think?'**_

My eye twitched at the sarcastic voice of the mind-intruder.

'_Who are you?! I'm warning you, I know how to….do things!'_

'…_**You're really an idiot.'**_

I fumed, turning red and let out a little shriek causing mom to look towards me. She walked over and put her hand over my forehead. I'm sure she could practically feel the heat radiating off my face.

"What's wrong? Do you have a fever boo?" She asked.

'_**Yeah are you gonna cry boo?"**_

The same voice in my head started to snicker and I growled. I'm going to tear him to pieces!

'_**Whoa! Calm down there, you wouldn't want your mom to have a heart attack would you?'**_

Mom was searching me worriedly, probably trying to figure out what was wrong.

'_**Hmm… I suppose I'll come back when you're older. You haven't seen the last of me yet little girl'**_

The voice retreated until I was left again to my own thoughts. I let out a sigh of relief, my temper cooling down. Mom glanced at my face, looking surprised, yet happy that I was normal again.

"I guess nothing's wrong with you Arinae. Don't scare me like that again," She chided. I wanted to protest that it wasn't my fault but stopped when she gave me a warm smile. Instead, my childish body took over and a gummy grin spread across my face. She lifted my shirt a bit and blew into my tummy, causing me to fall into hysterics. After a minute of ticklish torture, she set me back in the cradle and went off to do whatever moms do.

I sat, fingering my baby toes as I thought about the voice that had appeared minutes ago. Did I just imagine it? No, even I couldn't think of something like _that. _Ooh, maybe I had an inner! No…it was a guy…

After about an hour of being left to my own thoughts, I still couldn't come up with anything. I decided to put it to the back of my mind for later, when I didn't feel so tired. As my eyes drooped and I curled up on the sheets, one question still lingered in my mind.

What the hell just happened?

….

It was years before that voice ever came to me again. Now that I think about it, that incident was probably the most exciting thing that happened in a very long while. Others may call the life I live peaceful, or relaxing but to me, it was just plain dreary. Anyway, as I was saying, the voice didn't come to me at the best time.

I was four now, and had already mastered the art of walking and not falling flat on my face. I could even talk in full sentences. Impressive huh? My fifth birthday was fast approaching, and that meant it was about time to send me to school. Ugh _school. _That was the worst first month EVER.

You'd think school would be easy for me since it was just first grade stuff right? Well you're WRONG. I was learning Japanese now. The language was one thing but writing styles were so confusing, differencing from Hiragana to katakana to Kanji. My mind was already occupied with one complex language, so I had to force myself to learn this other one. It was kind of pathetic that I was almost at the bottom of the class of three to five year olds. Pfft...Not that I cared anyway. The only thing I was good at was math. Numbers were still the same symbols, and the method was still the same. Plus, it was definitely easier on my part when the questions were three minus one and that foolishness.

Yeah, so as I was saying, I was in class. My head was down on the desk like usual as I restrained the urge to bang it against the wall.

"Miss Seiya?" The teacher whose name I can't remember called. My eyes moved up to hers uninterestedly.

"Yes?" I drawled. A few kids in the class shot me dirty looks, mostly because they thought Miss was the bestest teacher of rainbow unicorn land ever! Insert sarcasm here.

"Since you obviously know so much, could you please come up on the board?" I sighed. Teachers were the same in every universe. I looked at the board to see a question. My brain had to go on overdrive to understand the Japanese writing and my eye twitched a bit before I could finally understand it.

_How many halves make a whole?_

My hand reached up to my mouth to prevent myself from laughing. The heck? This was so easy. I managed to keep a stoic expression on my face as I walked up to the board and took the chalk. I was about to write the answer when a voice boomed in my head.

**Choose!**

Wait what?

In the air, in front of my very eyes were two long buttons. The first one was blue and the second one was pink. At first it was just those two, but then identical replicas of the two showed up everywhere in the class. One was hovering right over the teacher's head. (A/N please see picture here. Seriously look. ) My mouth fell open and I looked back at the class but they looked like they couldn't see them. Was it just me?

**Choose! **The voice boomed again.

The blue button had the number 1 on it, as well as this sentence: **Answer the question incorrectly then sob dramatically when you get it wrong. **

The voice said the first option in my mind.

'**Or,' **it continued. **'Number 2, Flip the teacher the bird then jump out the window.'**

My mouth dropped open and I shook my head in disbelief. Who is he kidding? I'm not doing any of that! I chuckled nervously and raised the chalk to write the correct answer when hot, agonizing pain ripped through my skull.

"Ah!" I shouted and gripped my head. The hell?

"Arinae?!" Miss-ah it was Ms. Lin! - shouted. I wrote one stroke on the board and the pain tripled until it was almost excruciating. My mouth opened in a silent scream and my teeth clenched so tightly it hurt. Did I have to actually choose one of these? I thrust my head back with my fingers and cried out, ignoring the concerned gasps from my classmates. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Number one! I choose number one!" I shouted. The intense pain immediately subsided. I breathed in and out deeply, gasping for air. The teacher bent down to my level.

"Miss Seiya! Are you alright?!" She asked worriedly. I closed my eyes for a second, gathering my wits and planning on what I was about to do. I breathed in again.

"…Of course Miss! Why wouldn't I be?" I asked brightly, a sheer difference from my attitude a minute ago. The class seemed confused as to what just happened. I turned back to the board and lifted the chalk.

_25 halves make a whole_

Miss Lin's mouth dropped at my answer while the rest of the class snickered. I managed to keep a contented expression on my face.

"So did I get it right?" I asked happily. If everyone in the room could sweat drop, they would. Miss opened her mouth to say 'no' but she stammered when she saw my expression. My hands were clasped in front of me and you could practically see the sparkles in my eyes.

"Uh…sorry Arinae, but you didn't get it right," she moved to the board and wrote. "Actually, _two _halves make a whole."

My mouth dropped in fake shock. The class continued their little chuckles.

"Actually Miss Seiya I'm quite disappointed you didn't know that; what with you lazing around all day I thought you apparently knew everything," She scolded. The class stopped snickering and just outright laughed. I struggled to keep an innocent look on my face while my fists clenched at my sides. Oh how I wanted to rip out their throats-

The pain suddenly came rushing back and I growled in frustration. The hell? Didn't I just-oh.

I sighed and steeled myself for all the embarrassment. "I…I got it w-wrong?" I sniffled, my lip wobbling. Discreetly, pinching myself hard, my eyes filled with tears and I choked up.

"Umm...Are you alright," a kid from the back started. My head snapped to the side and everyone flinched as I shot him a heated glare.

"No I'm not okay!" I shouted. The anger was practically rolling of me in waves. I gave them all whiplash when I buried my face in my hands, my shoulders shaking "I-I can't believe I got it wrong!"

My head suddenly lurched back to hit the board hard making everyone jolt, then I flopped to the floor. I wrapped my arms around myself, hugging my knees close. "I'm a failure!" I suddenly started rolling everywhere as my enthusiastic crying filled the room.

I peeked through my fingers to look up at the clock. Three…two…one…

The recess bell rang and I shot up like a gun, grabbing my bag."Later," I said as I shot everyone a nonchalant look before leaving. It wasn't until after I left the school premises that I let out a sigh of relief. Glad I got that over with…Wait…

WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!  
I felt like ripping my hair out in frustration. What the cheese? What in the world was that foolishness? Choose? And what was up with all those buttons? Oh dear, I'm going insane.

_**You're not going insane**_

I had only heard that specific voice once before, when I was way younger. I could never forget it.

_You! You must be the one behind this!_

My eye twitched. _What the heck was that?! Were you the one giving me the pain?_

_**Sorry kitten. As much as I would have enjoyed being the one to have caused that fiasco, sadly it wasn't me.**_

That stopped me. _Wait…It wasn't you?_

_**Nope, it wasn't. I totally saw everything that happened though.**_

_And you didn't even help me?!_

_**Why would I have? That was hilarious!**_

I growled, wishing I could at least see this bastard so I could cause him some SERIOUS pain…

_**Pain? Please, as if you could even lay a finger on me.**_

_YOU WANNA SAY THAT TO MY FACE?!_

The voice chuckled. _**Nah, sadly it isn't time yet to introduce myself fully. It was fun talking to you kitten. Bye!**_

_Wait! _I screamed in my mind before I could stop myself.

_**What is it?**_

_Umm...W-What's your name?_

The voice paused for a minute as if it wasn't expecting me t ask it-him that, but then it gave off a husky chuckle again.

_**For now, you can just call me…Kuro.**_

And before I could say anything else, he left. I could feel that he did, its like his presence just vanished, leaving my mind empty. I replayed his name over in my head.

"Kuro," I said, liking how it rolled off my tongue. Wait a second, doesn't 'Kuro' mean black in Japanese? Of course that had to be his name. It went well with his dark, mysterious voice and image. Now the big question, how the hell am I supposed to get mom to allow me to skip three days of school?

Man, this crap just got real.

Me: Finish!

Winry: …The hell was that?

Me: I have a very active imagination. Review!


End file.
